The invention relates to a coupling device for a tube comprising a sleeve part for receiving a part of the tube, and a sealing organ which is arranged to provide a seal around the tube as it is at least partly inserted into the sleeve part, wherein the sealing organ comprises a plurality of elements that form part of a substantially closed ring, and wherein the sealing organ further comprises a rubber ring of which at least a first portion is placed between the tube and the elements and a second portion is placed between the elements and the sleeve part.
Such a coupling device is known from one of the applicant's earlier inventions as disclosed in EP-A-0 794 378.
The known coupling device is provided with a sealing organ that comprises a plurality of slidably abutting elements which form part of a substantially closed ring. In a preferred embodiment of the known device each element is provided with a notch on a first side and a projection on a second side of the element opposite to the first side, which notch and projection are suitable for interaction with a corresponding projection, respectively notch of an abutting element. In this way a defined positioning of each of the elements of the ring is secured.
The ring of abutting elements according to EP-A-0 794 378 is intended to co-operate with a rubber ring for providing a tightly sealed closure between the tube and the elements.
It is an object of the instant invention to further improve the coupling device known from EP-A-0 794 378, and to provide such a coupling device which secures a gastight seal not only between the sealing organ and the tube but specifically also between the sealing organ and the sleeve part.